Dice Domino
Quick Facts Birth Date: Jan 1st 1940 Bronx NY (age 75) Real Name: Dice Domino Height: 5 ft 11 (In Youth 6 ft 4) Weight: 182 lbs (In youth 210 lbs) Notable Work: Leader of the most notorious Greaser Gang of the 1950s (stepped down 1965 when his friend tried to murder him), Head Assistant of Dr. Tiberius Shanks (Current), Leader of the FBI Sharks (Hacking Group that worked for the government) (Former), Hacker working for M-16 in England (Former) Faction: Villian/Hero One A Side Note: The Golden Guineas were in all actuality a 100% REAL gang of greasers from the 50s from the Bronx, this story contains some historical references having to do with the Golden Guineas History Dice Domino was born into a rough neighberhood with a dad who was in the italian Mafia, and his mom had passed away during childbirth. In the spare time of his father, he beat the living hell out of Dice. Dice was whipped with belts, had to swallow an entire bar of soap whole nearly killing him, and was beaten half to death or right to the edge of death every day. He made many friends, dropped out of St. Michaels school in the Bronx, ran away from home and joined the Greasers. To be successful in the gangs he joined he had to prove himself, which he certainly did joining the most notorious Greaser Gang ever "The Golden Guineas" in 1952 when he was 12. He was the youngest guy their, but one of the toughest having to kill 3 people to join. He lived with his friend, a fellow greaser but he was 17. It was a very tight knit club of all friends, they would smoke all sorts of pot and cigarettes, have drag races, gang fights with other Greaser Gangs from the Bronx such as "The Condors", their main rival "The Navajos", or "The Diablos". In 1959 when he was 19, he was appointed leader of the Golden Guineas, he recruited HEAVILY during mid to late 1959 and as of new years eve they had over 1,000 active members. As a celebration, they brought together everybody drove to Yonkers to a friends house and smoked pot, drank plenty of booz, and had plenty of Sex just what greaser gangs back then did. The next day they all traveled to the Bronx back home and saw the Condors had taken the territory, so a HUGE gang fight took place in which many people were brutally murdered in the name of their turf. Over 100, of their gang died and the Condors were absolutley destroyed, blood was everywhere. The Condors would never return from this incident. Plenty of the Golden Guineas went to prison. About 100 of the Guineas escaped, the other 800 that survived were either tried, put in jail, prison, or put to death. About 110 of the 900 were put to death for unthinkable crimes. Every Condor that survived was put in Prison for the rest of their lives. All though 4 Condors did get away. About 750 of the Guineas were sent to Prison or Jail for either a life sentence or 30-40 years or in the 5 kids under the age of 14 were sent to juvinille hall to await further trial once they reached 18. Dice was one of the people to escape, most of his gang officers were in prison, about 50 of them were dead from either the death penalty, or from the fight. Gang life from their was slow until 1963, when a brutal fight with the Navajos gang in 1963 gained national attention and it took the national guard to seperate them, Dice and 50 others escaped. In 1965, Dice was betrayed by his gang to the police and stabbed by his best friend and left a mess after they basically through him to the Navajos for a mugging. He was set free due to lack of evidence. He was 25 when this happened. He went off and started typing up his own little book on a type writer about his wild life that he had been a part of for over 12 years. He kept it for himself because he did not want to be caught, he went into hiding and when computers came out he started using them for 20 hours on end. He became the worlds fastest typer and learned programming, and as computers advanced so did his understanding of them. He recieved secret M-16 elite techniques during his training at M-16 in England on how to hack without even being detected by any kind of software. He joined the new group the "FBI Sharks" after being hired for a job their in 1995, he made an ok little salary and in 2005 he went back to the Bronx one last time to visit his old home. Assuming he still had street cred (in which he had plenty even still), he walked around in a suit and tie and was followed by greasers all around. He turned around, and their was almost an army of greasers behind him almost protecting him. They asked him to come watch the drag race that was done in honor of him every year since 1975. He was honored because, his best friend who took over in a hostile way as shot dead and they could no longer fear honoring him. So they started to, and whoever won got a big trophy with Dice Dominos legendary face on it. He was welcomed like a hero, almost like an eruption of cheers and praises and even greasers crying seeing their hero on top of the tree stump they used as a little podium. He addressed them, and told them "its a great honor and a nostalgic moment, being here at this race, its been exactly 40 years since I last saw my last drag race in 1965 before I was stabbed by my best friend "Deuce Shade". He was there with his old gang "The Golden Gunieas" watching a drag race, he was in heaven it was something out of the dreams he had every night. The leader of their gang now "Rack" asked him to come back as a special enforcer for the "Golden Gunieas", then in the flash when things could only get better they got worse. The Condors showed up in 1995 pick up trucks being greasers and not having the money to buy fancy cars like the one Dice drives due to his heavy amount of income he gets. The Condors made way for their leader and a figure that looked extremly familiar stepped out of the passanger seat of the truck in the front. It was a person Dice grew up with during the Golden Age of Greasers, a rival a man who envied Dice Domino for his "big break" and him always being a better leader than him and getting his men massacred and all his best friends killed in a huge gang fight. His name was Johnny "FireBrand" Davis who didn't look like the "Firebrand" he once was. Johnny Davis now had gray hair, he was near bald, a very aged old face. Wrinkles cascaded down his face and showed how much he had aged since they last met. Johnny Davis said "Why isn't it the pretty boy, Mr. Big Shot, Dice Domino". Johnny Davis kept going saying "looks like you've washed up man, what happened to the good old days". Dice retorted "times have changed Johnny stand down". He then said in a very sarcastic manor "I will not give you your grudge match, you will have to live with your crushing defeat at my hands man". Johnny drew his blade and both gangs stepped back and he started walking slowly towards dice. Johnny said "you have no choice" and went over to him switch blade in his right hand. Dice, famous for his combat tactics said "you have picked the wrong day to try and screw with me". Dice moved his suit coat over revealing his famous Greaser switch blade in a satch. Dice said "I came prepared today", and with that he drew his switch blade for the first time in 40 years. It was like riding a bike, he did it with ease and the same flare he had back in the day. They circled each other measuring each other as both gangs watched in awe as a fight they have always wanted too see unfolded. Johnny took the first shot trying to lunge in at Dice, but was deflected easily. Dice then caught Johnny The Firebrand Davis off guard slitting his own rist which meant back during his day that Dice was ready for a fight. He dropped his switch blade, then Johnny slit his own rist meaning they were fighting to the death. Dice lunged at Johnny but was deflected and kicked to the ground by Johnny. Dice got up and his eyes lit up with a rage that he had not felt since the 50s. He got up and slashed at Johnny, but Johnny deflected every shot. Johnny then attempted to punch Dice, but Dice deflected and kicked Johnny in the solar plexus (Stomach area) and knocked the wind out of Johnny. He then proceded to kicking him to the ground while Johnny was on 1 knee knocking Johnny on his back. Johnny then, hit Dice with a cheapshot from the butt of his switchblade right into the groin of Dice Domino. He stabbed Dice Domino in the chest and thought he had won. But the fact that he knew Dice, he should have known better, Dice pulled the knife right out of his chest tossed it over to Johnny so the fight could be even. They fought, all the cob webs in Dices mind were off. Dice and Johnny knew one would have to die for this fight to end. Dice and Johnny circled eachother with switch blades in hand. Dice was bleeding from the stomach, and Johnny had a black eye and a couple broken ribs. Dice Domino and Johnnys knives met in a downward slashing motion which caused a loudish clang. Then Dice pulled off and slashed downwards at Johnnys head coming down in a up to down motion, but being deflected by Johnny right near the top of his head. It was just a distraction, and he pulled away, and Dice tried to stab Johnny but it was deflected. Johnny then jumped back ducking the stab and swung from downwards to upwards from his knees attempting to slash Dices knee. Dice caught the slash attempt with a downard strike using all their strength while they struggled for the upper hand as their knives met and were trying to gain the upper hand as the knives held together in a lock up. But Dice standing up kicked the knife out of Johnnys hand and then kicked him to the ground. Dice picked up Johnnys knife, and slit Johnnys throat and killed him. This caused a huge gang fight, in which Dice Domino was captured along with other Greasers. In 2010, a man named Dr. Tiberius Shanks was visiting prisons deciding which guy he would take as a new guard. He took Dice, due to him seeing Dice in the weight room of the prison bench pressing too much for a man his age, and found out about his computer skills. He broke Dice out of prison, and brought him to his secret lab in the middle of the woods. From their, he performed many deeds from his chair in the cabin in front of the many computers. He gained intelligence into the Government plans secret and not. He watched the stock market, and thanks to Dice his luck in the stock market went from amazing to extremly amazing. To this day he still works their.